


Fallen Soulmate

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: “I’m not a fool Lucifer,” Hermione spoke looking up to the fallen angel. “I could see Gabriel’s face when you were talking. I could feel your emotions.”





	Fallen Soulmate

 

 

* * *

 

  
Hermione set by the fire listening to Dean and Sam talking, while Jack set on the other side of her. She couldn't understand how her life had become what it was, not that she didn't love it. She did, but the question still lingered in the back of her mind like it always had.

How was she Lucifer’s soulmate?

Even after God himself explained it to her she still wondered, why her? Why even after everything Lucifer had done to The Winchester brother’s, even her Uncle Bobby. She sometimes hated the pull she had to Lucifer. She couldn’t understand, but Having Castiel helped. Especially when Dean had found out she was Lucifer's soulmate. He had been so angry, it took time for even Sam to understand. Castiel was the angel to step in and make them understand. Surprisingly even Gabriel had been kind to the witch until Lucifer had killed him or so she thought.

Gabriel and his tricks.

Sam had locked Lucifer in the cage and it would be years before she would see the fallen angel again.

When she did see him again, the first thing she saw was his glowing red eyes through the bars of the cage. Her heart stopped as she felt the familiar pull of the angel as he was near her again. Even after when Lucifer was hiding within Castiel, she was always cautious because she could feel him.

It wasn't till years later her own feelings to the archangel started changing slightly. She had been taken by Crowley’s demons at Crowley’s command. He had figured out she was he soulmate, while the demons inflicted pain on her she felt his feelings for the first time that day. Rage and a want to protect her. Hermione watched him destroy the demons loyal to Crowley that day.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, I’ve had worse. This was child's play.” Hermione looked up seeing the red burning in his eyes. Snapping his fingers, he healed her fully before ordering a demon loyal to him to get her out of hell.

She snapped from her thoughts seeing Gabriel standing with Lucifer. She could feel his emotions knowing whatever Gabriel was saying was not going well.

“Dad saw that your evil was like the first few cells of cancer...that it would spread like disease unless he cut it out. That’s why he locked you up, to stop the cancer,” Gabriel fumed “But it was too late then, and guess what it’s too late for you now.”

Lucifer said nothing as tears actually filled his eyes. The angel head turned as they heard Hermione sitting with the Winchester brothers and Jack by a small fire.

“That girl, right there. Doesn’t deserve to be tied down to a monster like you.” Gabriel step towards his brother. “She should have everything in this world she wants, but anything but you. Because you in no way deserve that amazing woman.” He watched the tear slip from his brother's eye. Scoffing he started to walk away when he heard Lucifer speak.

“And if she does want me?” Lucifer questioned.

Gabriel pauses turning back, “of course she wants you. I know how Angel soul mates work. She was made for you.” He spoke the last part in disgust.

Lucifer turned away looking at Hermione as his brother moved from his presence. Lucifer has heard of how strong the pull of an angels soulmate could be, but he has been the only ArchAngel to find his. It was an extremely rare occurrence even for angels.

“Lucifer?”

His gaze shifted seeing Hermione standing beside him. He had been lost in his own thoughts.

“Yeah.”

“Are you alright?” Hermione questioned.

“I’m fine,” Lucifer replies. He felt her small hand grab his pulling him gently from the crowded area. Finding an old pickup she dropped the tailgate hopping up on the back.

“I’m not a fool Lucifer,” Hermione spoke looking up to the fallen angel. “I could see Gabriel’s face when you were talking. I could feel your emotions.”

“Why do you care?” Lucifer questioned. “Why do you still care for me after everything.”

“Because I do,” Hermione replies simply.

“It’s the soulmate bond.” Lucifer scoffed. “I could kill you in a snap if I wanted too.”

“Possibly but, I still know right from wrong. No, I shouldn’t care for you but I do.” Hermione bit out she saw the soft glow of red from Lucifer’s eyes. “You can’t kill me and you know it.”

He moved forward kissing her lips with w gentle toughness. She felt amazing against him. She was made to fit him. She intoxicated every sense he had. She was a danger for him, she posed a weakness, but the feeling of her arms sliding around his neck. He didn’t care at this moment, he needed her.

Two lost creatures lost in one another, but doomed the closer they would become. 


End file.
